unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Oded Gordon
Real Name: Oded Gordon Nicknames: Deddie Location: Greenfield, New Hampshire Date: May 12, 1989 Bio Occupation: Unrevealed Date of Birth: February 1968 Height: 5'6 - 5'9 Weight: 135-170 lbs. Marital Status: Single Characteristics: Caucasian male with Black hair and brown eyes. Oded had a mustache and sparse beard at the time of his disappearance. He is autistic and has problems with communicating with other people. He also has anemia and scoliosis, the latter results in him having a badly hunched posture. Case Details: When he was eight years old, Oded Gordon was diagnosed with a minor learning disability. At age twelve, he began to withdraw from his friends. By the time he was eighteen, he was totally withdrawn and was afraid to communicate with anyone. A year later, he was diagnosed with autism. His mother, Raizi, enrolled him in a facility in Greenfield, New Hampshire, where young people with mental and emotional disabilities participate in work therapy and receive counseling. According to employees there, he adjusted well and even began speaking to one of the employees. On May 12, 1989, six weeks after arriving at the farm, Oded was working with several other residents when he wandered away from the group. Police brought in bloodhounds and they tracked his scent to Highway 31, three miles away. Authorities believe that he may have been picked up by a passing motorist. A man later told authorities he picked up Oded hitchhiking at Routes 2 and 12 in Fitchburg, Massachusetts, on the night of his disappearance. He claimed that he dropped him off at a Fitchburg donut shop. The man positively identified him from a photo. There have been several reported sightings of him, most recently in January 1990. He is originally from New York and may have tried to travel back there after he disappeared. Raizi and his grandmother are concerned for his safety and hope that he will return home safe. Suspects: None known Extra Notes: This case first aired the February 20, 1991 episode. There are similarities between it and that of Gordon Page Jr. Results: Unsolved. After the broadcast, several viewers claimed to have met Oded in Boston, Massachusetts. Raizi traveled there to search for him. However, no trace of him was found in Boston. He is still listed as missing; if he is still alive, he would now be fifty-one years old. Links: * Oded Gordon on The Charley Project * Oded Gordon on Doe Network * Oded Gordon on NamUs * Oded Gordon on Lost & Missing * Missing autistic man seen in Mass. * Autistic man missing since Friday * Weeks pass, autistic man still missing * Riddle of autism complicates search * Missing autistic man reported in northern Mass. * Mother searches for autistic son who wandered off * Mother of missing man keeps hoping for her son's safe return * Search for Oded goes on: Mother vows to continue looking * Television show to aid search for Oded Gordon * [https://newspaperarchive.com/nashua-telegraph-feb-03-1991-p-8/ Network television program Unsolved Mysteries has taken up the case of Oded Gordon] * Mother continues search for missing, autistic son * Driver offers news of missing autistic man * On a tip, mother seeks lost son in city * Unresolved Reddit Post on Oded's case ---- Category:New Hampshire Category:1989 Category:Lost Identity Cases Category:Disappearances Category:Unsolved